How Tails got the Tornado
by my daydream world
Summary: Sonic owned the Tornado once upon a time, untill he gave it to someone who he knew would look after it, his two tailed brother Tails


**I have deleted the original story I did back in september 2013 and rewrote it and re reposted it**  
 **I wrote this after watching too much Sonic X. Tails obviously owns the tornado, but it showed that sonic owned it first...**  
 **I don't own Sonic**

How Tails got the Tornado

Sonic just had a battle with Eggman and the Tornado had ended up like one of Eggman robot – broken. The Tornado needed to be fixed – and Sonic knew one person who could fix's it better than anyone.

Sonic had only known Tails a few months but he couldn't really remember what life was like without him. Tails had become Sonic's best friend, the brother he never had. Tails looked up to Sonic not just as a hero, he laught at his bad jokes, and would join him on pointless trips to wherever. Tails was also the best crime fighting partner he could have. During fights Sonic could focus on the enemy knowing Tails had his eyes on the everything else - likewise when Tails was doing his techo stuff, Sonic had the fox's back. They had become an unstoppable team.

Sonic wasn't sure how actually he got the Tornado to Tails' workshop but he did. Tails spends half of his life in his workshop, mending and fixing, inventing new things plus doing science experiments.  
Sometimes Sonic had to drag Tails out by his tails when he got to caught up in something, to make sure that he got some sunlight, something to eat and see their firends.  
Sonic knocked to Tail's door and walked in. "Tails are you here?" called out Sonic

"Up here" come Tails youthful voice. Sonic looked up and saw Tails hovering near the ceiling changing a light blub. Sonic was shocked when he first learned that Tails could fly, he just run off a cliff and was heading down into a river when Tails grabbed is arms and took him to dry land.  
When Tails had finnish changing the light blub he flew to the ground "How are you Sonic?"

"I'm good buddy" said Sonic patting Tails on the head "The Tornado is a bit broken, I was wondering if you could fix it?...again"

"Were is it?" asked Tails at once. Sonic had a feeling Tails enjoy putting the Tornado back together again and again.

"Outside" answered Sonic

"Can you get it inside?" asked Tails getting his tools ready. Sonic with some difficulties got the Tornado inside. "I though you said it was a bit broken?" Come Tails remark

"Can you could fix it?" asked Sonic, the Tornado was useful and airplane were hard to come by.

Tails walked around the plane "Yes" he said after a few minutes "I'll have to change the engine but I could replace it with a faster and lighter one I've been making...Is that alright with you?"

"Do whatever you think is best Tails" said Sonic sitting on one of the chairs watching Tails fixing the plane all over again. Everytime Tails fixed the Tornado it always seem to be better than before. Not only was Tails great at fixing it he was excellent at flying it too, even better than Sonic. After a hour or so Sonic was getting board "I'm going for a ran little bro" he said before jumping up running out of the workshop.

When Sonic got back the Tornado it looked ready to fly again, Tails might be a eight year old but he was an genius "I should been done this evening Sonic" said Tails happily

"Hey Tails... I want to talk to you for a sec" said Sonic

Tails looked a bit confused, he put down his tools "What about?" asked Tails

"I've been thinking" said Sonic he paused for an moment "I would like you to keep the Tornado"

"What? Why?" asked Tails shocked, he looked at Sonic like he had grown two heads or something.

"Well logically, you are the best at flying it" said Sonic honestly "And you're the best at fixing it and stuff...and you keep better care over it than what I do...anyway it lives here more or less... It's your little bro"

"You mean it" said Tails still not believing what he was hearing

"Yes" said Sonic firmly "It's your, only I you look after it"

"I will Sonic I promise" said Tails at once "You really mean it, I can keep it like... forever?"

"How many times?" asked Sonic starting to get annoyed "Yes"

Tails gave Sonic at big hug around his middle "Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you thank you, thank you..."

Sonic patted Tails on his head "You're welcome dude, do you need help finishing?"

Tails shook his head "No, I'm almost done..."

"Well then chilli dogs are on me" said Sonic "Extra chilli for me and extra cheese for you sound good?"

"Sounds awesome"

Sonic grinned "That's because we are awesome" Sonic race away to fix the get the chili dogs and Tails carried on repairing his plane...


End file.
